


A QUEEN’S RANSOM

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>When Gwen turns up missing, Arthur will pay any price to get back his Queen. That is exactly what Morgana is counting on.<br/>-<br/><b>A/N:</b> Thank you to <a href="http://hope27.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://hope27.livejournal.com/"><b>hope27</b></a> for the beautiful inspiring graphic art. It called out to me.<br/>-<br/>This was Second Place in ag_fics Long Challenge 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	A QUEEN’S RANSOM

**Title:** A QUEEN’S RANSOM

**Themes and/or Prompt/s** captured, graphic prompt 2 by [](http://hope27.livejournal.com/profile)[**hope27**](http://hope27.livejournal.com/)

**Author/s:[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**

**Rating:** R

**Word count:** 1770

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, Morgana, Sir Leon, Sir Percival, OC (2 henchmen)

**Spoilers/Warnings: **OC death, sexual themes****

******Disclaimer:** MERLIN belongs to the BBC and SHINE. I do not profit in any way.** **

******Summary:** When Gwen turns up missing, Arthur will pay any price to get back his Queen. That is exactly what Morgana is counting on.** **

******Author’s notes:** Thank you to ****[](http://hope27.livejournal.com/profile)[**hope27**](http://hope27.livejournal.com/) for the beautiful inspiring graphic art. It called out to me.

**A QUEEN’S RANSOM**

Arthur came into the chambers he shares with Gwen. He looked around and frowned. “Merlin have you seen the Queen? I’ve been looking for her all over.”

Merlin looked up from the bed he was making. “She went down to the forge. The new blacksmith wanted to get things settled.”

“I thought Elyan was supposed to do that.” Arthur said

“Elyan is on patrol and the man is very eager to get started. Gwen went to handle it.”

“I’ll walk down there. She is probably on her way back now.” Arthur said as he headed out the door.

He walked down to the lower town and all the way to the forge and still no Gwen. He decided to look around inside. He went into the forge and stuck on the inside of one of the doors was dagger with a note. Arthur pulled the dagger out of the wood and looked at it. It was a very familiar jeweled dagger.

“Morgana.” He whispered. He opened the note and read it.

‘I have her.’ is the entire note.

He walked outside and called out to a group of guards. “Sound the alarm the Queen has been captured.”

He ran back into the castle and to their chambers. “Merlin, Gwen has been kidnapped. We have to go.”

“Wait! Arthur, are you sure? Maybe she is just visiting a friend in the lower town.”

“Recognize this?” Arthur held up the dagger.

“Morgana.” Merlin said. “Arthur, you need to form search parties and send riders out on all the roads.”

“Yes Merlin I know. I have no idea where to start looking. The note doesn’t say where she was taken or why.” Arthur felt helpless.

“It’s Morgana.” Merlin shrugged. “She has her own reasons. I’ll go get everyone into the council chambers.”

Merlin left Arthur standing there holding on to the edge of the table for support. Arthur felt sick at his stomach. What was the insane sister of his going to do to his wife? He straightened up and went to organize the search for the Queen. He vowed to search for as long as it takes to get her back.  
OXO

Arthur sat slumped in his chair in the council chambers waiting for word after sending the available knights and guards. He really wanted to be out there looking for Gwen but the council reminded him that he is King and his place is on the throne.

“Arthur.” A Familiar voice called out from the shadows.

“Morgana, show yourself.” Arthur stood and put his hand on his sword.

There was a laugh that filled the room. “I’m not there silly. I have her and if you want her back you’ll give me what I want.”

“What do you want Morgana?” Arthur’s hand tightened on the hilt of his sword.

“I want my throne. Then you can have your simpering little wife back.” Morgana told him.

“The throne isn’t yours. You were never the legitimate heir.” Arthur reminded her.

“Uther denied me but if you want her back you won’t.” The laugh filled the room again.

“Morgana?” Arthur was on edge now. “Where shall we meet?”

“Come alone to the Darkling Woods at sunrise. If you don’t show I will kill her.” The laugh filled the room again then faded.

Arthur sat back down for a few minutes and then called out to the one person he could talk to. “Merlin!”

Merlin stepped from behind a pillar. “I heard. She’s going to kill you both.”

“I have no other choice.” Arthur took off his crown. “This crown means nothing to me if Guinevere isn’t here to share it.” He plunked it on the table in front of him. “I’ll give her what she wants.”

“Arthur, you can’t.” Merlin said. “There must be another way.”

“She will kill Guinevere. I can’t let that happen.” Arthur rested his elbows on the table and put his face in his hands.

“She gets the throne and then what? She kills you both anyway. You know that’s her plan. Have some men in the woods for back up.” Merlin advised.

“She said come alone Merlin not bring the whole of Camelot. I need to think. Leave me.” Arthur waved him out.

Merlin rolled his eyes and left him to think.

Arthur had a plan formulating in his head. He just hoped it would work.  
OXO

As the sun began to rise over Camelot, Arthur walked into a clearing in the darkling woods carrying a large sack. “Morgana I’m here. Show yourself!”

Morgana came out from behind a tree. “What’s that for? Is it to carry the pieces of your wife?”

“If you harmed her…” Arthur’s anger was rising in his chest.

“She is in one piece.” Morgana smirked. “Bring her.”

Two men came from behind another tree with Gwen bound and gagged between them.

“Are you unharmed?” Arthur asked his Queen

Guinevere nodded. Arthur knelt down and opened the sack he took out a pillow and threw in on the ground.

“What is that for?” Morgana looked at the pillow like it was a snake.

“We must do this properly. Kneel on it and I will give you the Oath.” Arthur took out the Royal Scepter and a crown. He pulled a folded piece of parchment out of his pocket.

Morgana looked confused for a moment then did as he asked.

He administered the Oath of Fealty and held the crown over her head. He hesitated for just a moment.

“Get on with it. My knees are getting sore.” Morgana sniped.

Arthur looked at Gwen and nodded. Gwen nodded back.

“I pronounce you …” CLUNK! Arthur knocked Morgana out cold. He unsheathed his sword and held it on the two henchmen. “Let her go.”

The two men complied and ran. Bolts from hidden crossbows cut them down.

“Merlin!” Arthur called out as he went to Gwen’s side. She had collapsed to the forest floor when the men released her.

Merlin went to check Morgana. She was still alive. He took a potion from his pocket and poured it into her mouth.

“What are you doing? Is that poison?” Arthur said as he was untying Gwen.

“No it’s a strong sleeping draught. She’ll be out for a day, almost two.” Merlin said.

“Are you sure you are unharmed?” Arthur helped Gwen to her feet.

“Yes I’m alright. She could have killed you, Arthur. You should have just stayed away.”

“I could never let anything happen to you. You are my Queen and love. Let’s get you home.” Arthur picked her up in his arms and carried her to the horse he had ridden there on. He put Gwen in the saddle.

Percival and Leon came out of the shadows.

“Sire is all well?” Sir Leon asked.

“Yes Leon. She just needs rest. I never knew a truer shot than you. Thank you.”

“It is my honor Sire.” Sir Leon blushed at the compliment. He bowed slightly to Gwen. “My Lady.”

“Thank you, Sir Leon for protecting the King.” Gwen gave him a smile which turned him even redder. “Thank you, Percival.”

“Percival, can you help Merlin take the _prisoner_ to the dungeons? You may want to check her for weapons before you take her.”

Percival smiled and nodded at the Queen and went to help Merlin with Morgana.

Arthur swung up into the saddle behind Gwen and pulled her close. Gwen leaned back against his chest and gradually stopped shaking. When they arrived at the Palace people were applauding and waving.

“There is no doubt they love their Queen almost as much as I do.” Arthur whispered in her ear.

“Almost?” Gwen asked.

“No one can love you as much as I do.” Arthur whispered.

The groom came up before Gwen could respond. Arthur dismounted and held up his arms to help her. Gwen slid down and into his embrace.

Arthur lifted her and carried her inside and to their chambers. He gently placed her on the bed.

“Such delicate treatment but I told you I am unharmed.” Gwen said then looked up into his eyes and saw the beginnings of tears.

“If I had lost you, I don’t think I could have gone on.” Arthur sat on the bed beside her and caressed her cheek.

“But Arthur, you agreed to give her your throne. That was not a fair bargain. The throne is far more important than me.” Gwen looked up at him lovingly.

“It is not. I don’t care about my throne if I cannot share it with you. I would rather be a farmer than lose you.” Arthur lay down beside her on the bed. “I cannot breathe without you.”

They kissed slowly and deeply. They lay nose to nose just content to stare at the other for a while.

Gwen traced his lips with her finger. “I never thought I would taste your kisses again. I was so frightened.”

“You are safe now, my love.” Arthur pulled her close into an embrace and slowly let his hands caress her curves.

“I may be safe from danger but not from your growing lust.” Gwen giggled. “It is a very good thing I have practice dealing with that.”

Arthur chuckled softly into her neck before turning to reclaim her lips. The kiss was soft and lingering. “I should go and let you rest.” Arthur started to pull away to rise.

“No.” Gwen pulled him back. “I need only you.”

“Then I am yours, My Queen.” Arthur said as he pulled her back into his arms.  
OXO

Several hours later, Merlin knocked on the door with a tray in his hand.

Arthur opened the door enough to take the tray. “Thanks Merlin. She is still sleeping.”

Merlin nodded and started to walk away but turned back. “Arthur, what of Morgana? What will you do with her?”

“I should execute her but I don’t want to think about it now. How long will that potion last?”

“It’s the strongest Gaius can make. It may last till morning but Morgana has taken sleeping draughts for years she may have a resistance. I’ll check her and give her more if it’s necessary.”

“I will make my decision in the morning.” Arthur said as he looked at the tray.

“Save some for Gwen.” Merlin laughed as he headed down the corridor.

When Merlin reached the dungeon the guards had been knocked out and the door to the cell that had held Morgana was wide open.

“Damn!” Merlin said and went to sound the alarm.

The Palace and town were searched but to no avail. Morgana had slipped their grasp once again.


End file.
